


Taking Care... Of Business

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-12
Updated: 2008-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14799824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: An innocent night creates revelations for all.





	Taking Care... Of Business

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Taking Care - Of Business**

**by:** Jaye Reid 

**Disclaimer:** The West Wing is owned by the brilliant mind of Aaron Sorkin and operated by the powers at Warner Bros. I make no money, I have no money... no point suing me. I'm here for the love of it.

**Category:** AU/Romance, Josh/Donna

**Spoilers:** Season 1 - 3 to be safe - set one year into Bartlet's second term.

**Rating:** TEEN

**Author's Note:** 'Of Business' is the beginning of my first West Wing series. As you can see, it's been kicking around for a little while, just waiting for me to get a few of my other muses out of my head so I finish it. I had the start and the end, with a mismatch of events in the middle that needed putting in order *g* 

As always, great thanks go to the brilliant Bridget for her beta reading and putting up with my phone calls at all hours of the day when I have a brainwave and want to share it! This and other stories are located at my fanfic site.

"What becomes of the broken-hearted..." 

"For God sake Josh! Don't sing... you sound like a strangled cat!" complained Donna as Josh bounced past her desk. 

"I do not," he replied with a cheery grin. "What's wrong Donna? Why aren't you getting into the spirit of the day?" 

"Because the spirit of the day is supposed to be about love, Josh. And do you see *me* with a date for tonight?" she replied with a pout. 

"But that's the fun of all the 'senior staff with no lives outside the White House' going for drinks. So it's Valentine's Day and we don't have significant others in our lives... so what?" he replied as he swung neanderthally from the doorway. 

"So I'm not *even* senior staff, and I don't have a life!" she replied. "I'm going to be an old maid. I'm going to be that scary old woman who lives alone at the end of the street that all the neighborhood kids are afraid of. I'm going to be..." 

"Donna. You're being a bit melodramatic there, don't ya think? Just a bit?" he scoffed. 

"No, I don't. Valentine's day sucks!" she replied soulfully and she dumped one stack of files heavily onto another. 

"Well don't worry... you can complain all you want, to Sam, CJ and Toby tonight," he replied with a grin. "That means, I don't want to hear it today." 

"Are you sure it's okay for me to go too? I mean, you did say 'senior staff with no lives' and I'm not senior staff," she replied. 

"When don't you come with us? Donna you know you're part of the team," Josh replied, letting his arms drop to his sides. 

"But what about Carol and Margaret and..." 

"Donna, you know you're... different. Remember you're the Deputy, deputy Chief of Staff," he grinned. 

"Now you're mocking me. I've told you, it isn't nice," she replied. 

"Hey... if you don't want the title, it'll go begging," he deadpanned. 

"Well for the rest of the day, could you please try *not* subjecting us to your vocally gut-wrenching..." 

"I said before, there's nothing wrong with my singing voice. Sam and I do a lovely duet about this time every year," he replied seriously. 

"Yeah, after you've consumed more than your allotted quota of alcohol and someone is stupid enough to utter the words 'karaoke' at the bar," Donna muttered. 

"And how can that be possible since you refuse to let me have more than two beers?" Josh questioned. 

"It's beyond me. Perhaps you should just remain alcohol free for the night?" she mused. 

"Ha! Like *that's* gonna happen!" he laughed. 

"Yeah. Maybe I should get the President to make it an executive order?" she countered. 

"And maybe I should find another Assistant who shows me the respect I deserve?" he replied with a mischievous look in his eye. 

"You get exact the amount of respect you deserve from me," she grinned. "Now, do you want to know you're schedule today or not?" 

"Okay, yeah... what have I got?" he replied, realizing that it was probably about time he did some actual work for the day. 

"It's on your desk, go read it," she grinned and turned back to the files she was sorting. 

"I really need a new Assistant," he muttered as he headed for his office. 

"Yeah like you could cope without me," she muttered back. 

"I heard that!" he called. 

"Good!" she called back. 

"Hey Josh?" 

"Hi ya CJ, ah... I liked how you handled Susan on the earthquake question. Considering in all there wasn't one." 

"Yes, you'd think that a member of the press would know that a continental plate wasn't something you ate your dinner off." 

"I especially enjoyed the other cutlery metaphors you threw in there for good measure," he chuckled. 

"Ah..." she sighed, "they're just not as much fun as they used to be." 

"But you keep on tryin', CJ," Josh grinned. 

"Um... listen Josh, about tonight..." 

"Drinking, eating, more drinking... sharing out worst date stories, more drinking..." 

"Usually with that many *more drinking's* you'd be passed out under the table or..." 

"Singing duets with Sam? I know, Donna has already suggested banning me from the heavy stuff." 

"Good for her... you know the rendition of 'Girls Just Want to have Fun' you and Sam did last year was a gold medal performance," she chuckled. 

"Yeah, Sam and I cornered the market on 'drunken karaoke by White House senior staff.'" 

"Your names are on the top of the trophy my friend." 

"That they are," smirked Josh. 

"But listen Josh... I've got this..." 

"No CJ, no. Don't say it..." 

"But I..." 

"Ahh... no CJ, don't pull out of this at the eleventh hour. What could be more important than this?" he whined. 

"I'm sorry Josh. As much as I love spending time with you guys in a smoke filled bar... gearing up for power-drinking 101 and having my eardrums abused by you and Sam singing dirges until the wee small hours of the morning..." 

"You have a date?" 

"Yes." 

"You have a *date*?" 

"Yes Josh. Shocking as this development is... yes, I Claudia Jean Cregg have a date on Valentine's Day." 

"Wow." 

"Josh, I wouldn't go *that* far." 

"No, I should... I mean wow. Do you realize you are the first one of us since we started this six years ago, to actually land a date?" 

"Well, it's nice to be first at something." 

"Who is it? Anyone we know?" 

"Yes... but I'm not divulging that information. The White House doesn't comment on the..." 

"Ohhh come on CJ... you can tell me. I wouldn't tell anyone..." 

"Yeah right!" 

"I prr..." 

"Don't say promise. If I told you, I'd then have to beat you up as I know the first thing you'd do is get straight on the phone to Toby and or Sam." 

"So... you're not coming?" 

"No Josh, I'm not. And before you suggest it... I will not bring him with me." 

"Okayyy. So you're not going to change your mind then?" 

"No, Josh... how many different ways do I have to say it?" 

"Well, have a nice time." 

"I will, I hope... Just don't drink too much. I don't want to read about you in tomorrow's National Inquisitor." 

"CJ, your lack of faith wounds me. Best behavior, I promise." 

"Ahh... mi amore... famous last words!" 

"DONNNAAAA!" 

"DONNNAAAA!" 

"Yes Josh?" Donna asked pleasantly as she stood in his doorway. 

"You're not gonna like... chastise me for bellowing?" 

"No Josh. This would be one of the first times you have acknowledged you do indeed bellow... I think that is reward enough." 

"Donna..." 

"What do you want?" 

Josh sighed before continuing. "What I *need* is a copy of the Labor Act." 

"The whole thing?" 

"Well specifically anything we have on the minimum wage and child labor laws." 

"Yes!" 

"Yes? Donna what does such a high-spirited *yes* mean?" he quizzed. 

"Josh, do you have any idea, how low the wages are that people can pay kids to work?" 

*If you got me the Act..." 

"Josh, it's extortion!" 

"Well as much as my government salary isn't anything to write home about... yes Donna, I wouldn't be in a hurry to ditch this job to go flip burgers down at the local burger joint." 

"You couldn't... they'd fire you on your first day." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Josh... you'd cook every burger until it was the color and consistency of an ice hockey puck. You wouldn't need to ask if they wanted fries with it, because a jackhammer would be more appropriate." 

"Funny Donna." 

"But their wages aren't Josh. They get paid a pittance, have to pay for their own uniforms and join a union. In the kitchens it's hot and sweaty and..." 

"Ah so *that's* the extra salty taste on the fries..." 

"Josh! That's just plain gross!" 

"Listen... Donna." 

"No Josh. Half these kids are still at school, trying not to fail and at the same time earn some money. And the money isn't to splurge on CD's and computer games - it's to go towards college funds. And why do they put up with this? Because the parents know they are going to need this extra money to send their kids to college, Josh. Despite the fact that they know they are getting ripped off!" 

"Finished your little speech there Donna?" 

"I guess," she replied taking a deep breath. 

"Look, it may or may not be frugal here to mention that we're on the same side? I believe what you believe there Donna. You don't have to fight me about this." 

"Well, why didn't you stop me when..." 

"Stop you? You were a runaway freight train Donna. And besides, I like hearing you argue your point. It helps me in case I missed something." 

"It does?" she smiled. "Okay, did my statement make you realize anything?" 

"Yeah... you worked in a fast food place when you were in High School. No one talks about the conditions with such passion unless they have lived the experience first hand," he smirked. 

"Is that it? That's all you learned?" she answered with a little frown. 

"No, I also learned that considering your High School days are long gone, the situation hasn't really changed much - and it seriously needs to. We're gonna have a win on this one Donna." 

"Okay," she smiled. "Federal labor stats..." 

"Yeah and anything else we might have. Pick Margaret's brain. Leo was Labor Secretary for enough years. Margaret will know where to look for any extra stuff." 

"Okay... you have a meeting with Senator Shields at eleven." 

"Thanks." 

"Donna... Josh in?" Sam asked as he passed her in the hallway. 

"Was a minute ago," she replied. "Hey, tonight's going to be fun!" 

"That's what I wanted to see Josh about. Toby and I are working on the recommendations for trade talks and we have to get it nailed today." 

"You can't make it?" 

"Looking that way... if we get a break and finish, well... there's no better way to spend my evening than figuring out which one of us will get drunk first," grinned Sam. 

"Ha! You think it's really going to be a competition?" she laughed. 

"No. Josh will pass out long before anyone else." 

"Okay, well I guess it's only going to be Josh, CJ and me." 

"Can you let Josh know?" 

"Josh? What are you doing here?" Donna asked as she strode into his office. 

"Well I dunno, Donna. It's my office so..." he began sassing before suddenly stopping. 

"Joshhh..." 

"Who?" 

"Senator Shields," she replied. 

"Okay... okay... when?" 

"In five minutes," she returned. 

"Shit! Okay... yeah I can do this," he mumbled as he hurriedly grabbed his backpack and shoved a file in it. He swept his coat from the back of his chair and swiftly put it on before slinging the pack over a shoulder. "Okay, I'm outta here!" 

"Josh?" 

"I don't have time Donna... talk to me when I get back," he stated as he headed out the door. 

"But..." 

"Later," he called, leaving Donna standing in his office. 

She rested against the front of his desk, clasped her hands around the folder she was holding, and waited. A few moments later Josh reappeared in the doorway. 

"Donna?" 

"The meeting is in Leo's office," she supplied. 

"Oh. Then why do I need by backpack?" 

"You don't. And you don't need the file on federally funded National parks for a meeting with Senator Shields and Leo about transportation either." 

He shrugged his pack onto his chair and took the folder Donna was holding out to him. "Then why did you let me walk out of here?" 

"Guess I'm not the only runaway freight-train around here," she replied. "Oh and while I remember..." 

"As if you ever forget anything," he rebuked. "Walk with me to Leo's." 

"'kay... I saw Sam earlier... he and Toby probably won't be able to make it tonight. They apparently have this thing..." 

"The trade thing?" 

"Yes, they have to nail it by the end of the day." 

"Which could very well be daybreak tomorrow. Damn... CJ can't make it either... she has a *date*." 

"Really? CJ has a date on Valentine's Day? Who with?" 

"She wouldn't say. You know this would be a good opportunity for you to put your stellar skills of..." 

"No Josh... I'm not going to try and find out who it is!" 

"Donnnaaaa... you're supposed to be my Assistant. I need you to assist me in the quest to find out who he is!" 

"Josh, I am not going to betray the sisterhood to feed your need for office gossip. But tonight... do you still want to go? You know, now it's only you and me?" 

"Of course? Why wouldn't I?" he asked as they neared Leo's office. "I'm not sure how long this will take..." 

"I'll be getting the labor stats," she replied as she turn on her heels and headed back towards Josh's office. 

"Josh, how's the thing on child labor looking?" Leo quizzed after the Senator had left. 

"I've got the preliminary reports and I suggested to Donna that Margaret might be able to help with some reference points." 

"Good... good. Donna will be a valuable asset on this one. So, you guys are all going out tonight?" 

"Well it's just going to be me and Donna." 

"What? You and Donna have a date?" he asked. 

"No! No... nothing like that... *CJ* has a date and is abandoning us for greener pastures it would seem, Toby and Sam are going to be locked away finishing the trade thing." 

"Okay... how have you been lately Josh?" 

"Um, yeah... fine Leo. Why?" 

"You been eating okay?" 

"Leo... what is this? You're starting to sound like Donna or my... Has my mother called you, Leo?" 

"Well..." 

"Leo?" 

"Alright, yes. Your mother phoned me and chewed me out. Apparently she saw your picture in some Goddamn paper from the Norwegian Ambassadors visit. She didn't think you looked well. But I swear if you tell her..." 

"It's okay Leo. She phones Donna all the time and tells her I'm looking sickly. She's Jewish, it's what she does." 

"Where are you going tonight?" 

"Same place we always go." 

"Why don't you go somewhere else and get a decent feed? What about Le Rivege? Jenny and I used to go there all the time." 

"With all due respect, you were married to Jenny at the time." 

"So? The food is excellent. Donna deserves a night out somewhere you don't need an oxygen mask to breathe. You wanta get big tobacco but you go places that are a passive smokers graveyard." 

"I think it would be booked out solid for dinner, Leo." 

"I've still got their number here somewhere," he replied, opening a draw and taking out a business card wallet. "Here, give 'em a call." 

Josh looked quizzically as Leo handed the phone to him. 

"I really don't think there's anyway I can... Hello? Yes, I was after a table for two for tonight? Yes, I'll hold. As I was saying, the chances of... Yes? Josh Lyman... okay I'll hold." Josh waited impatiently, feeling that even making the call was a waste of time. "Yes? You have a cancellation for six? Um..." 

Leo nodded his head at Josh. 

"Yes, six would be fine. Yes, thank you." 

"See," said Leo as Josh hung up the phone. 

"I don't think I've been out of here by six for months Leo," mused Josh. 

"Well you'd better make sure you're out by well before six or you won't make the reservation. And for goodness sake, make sure you send Donna home earlier still. Women take forever to get ready for coffee let alone dinner!" Leo lectured. 

"Okay, I'll try and remember to let her go earlier. Just don't expect too much of me at staff tomorrow when you ask how the child labor stuff is going..." replied Josh as he stood from his chair. 

"Go... get outta here!" 

”DONNNNAAA!" Josh bellowed as he rounded the corner his office. 

"Josh! Was there any need to yell like that?" she complained. "I mean you're now standing right here?" 

"Yeah, but I didn't know where you were," he replied. 

"So, you couldn't wait the 3.4 seconds it took for you to yell my name until you were standing there in the doorway?" she continued. 

"Nup." 

"You are a freak of nature Josh." 

"And proud of it. So what do you have?" 

"I found some files, they're on your desk," she replied and turned back to her keyboard. "You want cards?" 

"Thank you," Josh replied and headed to his office. 

Donna had hardly enough time to type two sentences before Josh was bellowing her name again. 

"What!" she exclaimed as she leaned on the doorframe of his office. 

"What's... what's this?" he asked as he prodded an open polystyrene container on his desk. 

"You don't know?" she asked incredulously. 

"If I knew..." 

"Thank God they don't trust you with matters relating to Agriculture. It's a basic salad Josh. You know, lettuce, tomato, corn... some other greens." 

"Has my mother being talking to you too?" 

"Your mother talks to me often, Josh." 

"She told Leo that I didn't look healthy." 

"Josh, considering the diet you consume... are you really that surprised?" 

"Well I didn't need greens for lunch as I'm having them for dinner." 

"Ha! And since when do potato chips, pretzels and beer constitute greens? she asked. 

"Since I have reservations for us at Le Rivege for dinner at six. I have know idea how long it takes you to get ready, so leave when you need to," he waved. 

"Le Rivege? I don't know what you think you pay me, but there is no way I can afford to eat there at such short notice. That place is somewhere a woman like me requires to budget for and..." 

"My treat." 

"Josh, why are we going to Le Rivege?" 

"Because Leo recommended it and apparently as I have been told I need to eat my greens. I've been told they serve them," he mused. 

"Seriously Josh. We're going to Le Rivege?" 

"Yes Donna, we are." 

"Umm... what time can I really leave?" 

"What do you need to do?" he questioned. 

"Well I have to figure out what I'm going to wear to start with, wash my hair, re-do my nails, probably... no I don't think I need to list everything else." 

"Why?" 

"Because I think you would qualify it as 'girly stuff' and prefer not to be burdened with the information," she grinned. "But if you really want me to..." 

"No, no... suffice to say you have a great deal to do. Okay, since the reservation is so early... what's say four o'clock?" 

"What? Three Josh, I need to be out of here way before four." 

"Three o'clock? That's only...." Josh looked at his watch. 

"Just under two hours. You made the early reservation... why so early Josh... promise me we're not going to come back to work afterwards... Josh, you wouldn't do that surely?" 

"No Donna. Hey up until half an hour ago we were going to cruise to the usual bar we hang out at. Leo gave me the number and I was just as surprised as you that they had a cancellation. But yeah, it was an early one. So I figured, what the hell. I was wondering what day light looked like. Do you want me to pick you up or..." 

"No, I'll get a taxi there. It will be easier." 

"Okay... we can meet there, say ten to six?" 

"Fine." 

"Okay since you are getting to cut class so early..." 

"Back to work?" 

"Yes, probably a good idea." 

"kay." 

"Josh, I'm heading off now," Donna called as she approached his open doorway. 

"What? Is it three already?" he complained. 

"Actually, it's a little after. Do you want me to call you and remind you to leave?" she quizzed casually. 

"No, it'll be fine. I'll see you there," he replied and turned back to the paper he was reading. 

"Try not to be late Josh. They may give the table away if we're late," she stated as she turned to leave. 

"I won't be late," he replied and then watched her walk down the hallway until she was out of sight. 

The sound of his cell phone woke Josh's early morning slumber. He squinted and tried hopelessly to focus on his alarm clock. Failing to recognize the time, he leaned over and found his phone in the pocket of his crumpled trousers lying on his bedroom floor. 

"Lyman." 

"Josh where are you?" came the reply from his direct superior. 

"Leo... God, what time is it?" Josh mumbled, trying to shake the fog from his brain. 

"It's 4 am Josh. Where are you?" Leo repeated. 

"Where do you think I'd be at four in the morning Leo? I'm in bed. Why?" 

"Alone?" 

"Christ Leo... what's that supposed to mean? Yes I'm alone. What's wrong?" 

"Well maybe it's not that bad. I need you in the office, and I need you here five minutes ago," came the reply. 

"Leo... what? Is the President..." 

"It's got nothing to do with the President... well not yet. Just get in here NOW!" 

"Okay, okay... I'm on my way," said Josh to the buzz of the disconnected line. Leo had already gone. 

Josh quickly headed to the shower. The water temperature too cold at first assaulted his senses and cleared away any remnants of sleep that had remained after he left the warmth of his bed. Dressing quickly in jeans, button-down shirt and pullover, he grabbed a suit and shirt, still hanging in the plastic wrap from the drycleaners. He didn't waste time trying to pick out a tie, knowing there was a couple in his desk drawer. He hoped one of them would match. Donna could always help him figure out which one. 

Donna. 

Should he call her and get her to come into the office? If there were a crisis brewing he would need her. Josh decided to wait until he had seen Leo and ascertain exactly how serious whatever the problem was before waking Donna. She wouldn't appreciate such an early call any more than he had. Although he wasn't about to argue with Leo. 

Exiting his car on arrival, his still damp hair chilled him to the bone as he headed for the door. Josh noticed CJ's car was already there. Either she left it there the night before or whatever the problem it must have been serious if the Press Secretary was already on the task this early too. He figured that more than likely Sam and Toby would be arriving soon. 

He quickly headed to his office, depositing his backpack on his office chair and hanging his clothes up before making his way to Leo's office. 

The door was open and he could see CJ was indeed there already, furiously pacing. 

"Leo's not gonna like it if you wear a hole in the carpet," he joked as he entered the office. Noting that Leo wasn't there. 

"Josh! What did I tell you? What!" she ranted. 

Josh was shocked by her sudden outburst and stopped dead. "Excuse me CJ?" 

"Yesterday," she replied pointing a finger at him, "What did I tell you?" 

"That my name is on the top of a trophy for singing along with Sam's?" he replied, trying to lighten the blackened mood she was in. 

"No you imbecile! I told you not to do anything that I would read about in the paper!" she yelled. 

"What? I haven't done anything to end up in the papers!" Josh retaliated. 

"Is that true Josh?" came Leo's voice from behind him. 

"Leo, thank God. CJ's ranting like a lunatic and I have no idea what she is talking about," stated Josh. 

"Morning," came Toby's deep voice as he crossed the threshold into the office. "Josh what the hell possessed you?" 

"What? Look, I'm glad you all know of some horrendous thing I have done, because I have absolutely no idea what this is about!" 

"Have you seen Sam yet?" Leo asked of Toby, choosing to ignore Josh for the time being. 

"He's only a few steps behind..." 

"Have we started yet?" Sam asked as he bound into the office. "Sorry I'm late." 

"We were here until after one," Toby explained. "Neither of us were expecting to be back here so soon," he added, glaring at Josh. 

"I gotta tell you, I have no idea what the hell you all think I did. Because I get the feeling that you all..." 

"Sit... everyone sit," commanded Leo. 

Josh looked to his father's old friend, his much-respected boss, for a hint as to what this was all about. 

"Josh," began Leo. "I want you to tell me what happened last night." 

"What part of last night?" Josh asked, his confusion evident. 

"Okay, you took Donna to Le Rivege for dinner." 

"Well point one, we met there and point two, it was your suggestion - so if you have a problem with it now, I gotta tell you Leo I think it's a bit unfair..." 

"Josh, it wasn't a problem." 

"Then what?" 

"What happened?" 

"We ate dinner. We talked, ate dinner, the food was good. Donna wouldn't let me drink anything more than one glass of wine, so I know I was sober and didn't insult anyone or cause a ruckus. Um... geez Leo, what is this about?" 

"What else Josh?" said Leo in a low controlled voice. 

"Ahhh hell... we ahhh... we shared dessert if that's of any great interest?" he added with a long breath. He still had no idea what this was about. "Donna and I share food all the time... we didn't feel like a dessert each so we shared one. I don't believe we talked about anything that you'd classify as a national secret so nothing anyone could have overheard... we didn't really talk about work much at all." 

Josh looked to Leo hoping that whatever it was he was asking, the information thus far had been provided. Unfortunately, he noted, the expression on Leo's face was still questioning. 

"What?" 

"After dessert?" instructed Leo. 

"Look, this is getting ridiculous. I'm on trial here for something?" 

Leo's face softened. "No Josh. We just want to know how big the problem is here." 

"What problem?" 

"Josh please, just finish with last nights events," Leo asked again. 

"Well it *had* been a good night, but this blow by blow dissection of it is fading the good considerably. Okay, um it was still early but we could see that they obviously had more reservations for our table, so we skipped coffee and got a taxi back to Donna's and we were going to have coffee there." 

"Were going to?" questioned Toby. 

"Yeah Toby. We got there, but when we went up, Donna realized she had run out of coffee. She's being doing a heap of late nights here and hadn't been shopping, so we called it a night. She's actually supposed to bring me coffee this morning to make up for it," Josh chucked. "Donna will back me up on the dissection of the evening." 

"Her phone is off the hook at the moment," Leo offered. "So you...?" 

"I went home. Got home around 10.30 - 11, I guess. I read for a while and went to bed. It was one of the earliest nights I've had since I got out of hospital after Rosslyn. Anyway, that brings us up to date to when Leo woke me this morning. Now, I hope that somewhere in there you have found the information you required," he replied, still confused at their interest in his evening with Donna. It wasn't the first time they'd had dinner together... although usually in one of the bars frequented by political players. They tended to do a little work on those nights too, depending on who was there as well. 

"Yes, I think we have thank you Josh," Leo answered. 

"Well thank goodness for that! Do you mind clueing *me* in now?" Josh asked exhaustedly. 

Leo nodded to CJ and she began to offer an explanation. Her tone was softer now, and Josh mused that whatever had happened, he had obviously said something right. 

"Josh... now I want you to stay calm about this." 

"CJ, when you tell me to stay calm about something... it's a sure fire indication that calm is the last thing I'm gonna be," Josh replied with a worried tone. 

"I know... but I felt the need to be able to state later that I asked you to stay calm..." 

"CJ... just... hell, tell me!" 

"Okay... there's going to be a report in one of the lesser reputable gutter rags..." 

"Ha! There are *reputable* ones?" interjected Toby. 

"No... but there are some worse than others... there's a story Josh about you and Donna. I haven't read it yet, but someone who I trust as a reliable source told me basically what was in it and, well... it isn't good," she stated. 

"Hang on CJ, what sort of story?" Josh quizzed. 

"Apparently someone from this poor excuse for sensationalized tabloid press, was at Le Rivage last night. They had been tipped off that a Senator, whose moral view point is extremely righteous, would be there with his lady friend..." 

"And what's so earth-shattering about... ahhh... the lady friend wasn't his wife, was she?" Josh questioned knowingly. 

"No, she wasn't. But fortunately for them, and as it turns out, unfortunately for you... the Senator must have decided to dine elsewhere because they didn't show up." 

"So..." 

"So the poor excuse for a reporter was left with a front page story to file by 10.30 ready for print today... and the story became you," CJ finished. 

"Me? Me and Donna? Come on CJ, we didn't do anything that we don't do any other time we have dinner together. And you should know... you all should know," he argued gesturing around the room, "because you guys are usually there. We eat, we talk, we joke, she eats half my food... usually I get drunk, which I will state again that I did *not* do last night. We shared a taxi back to her place, and I was back on my way home less than half an hour later." 

"That's not how it's been reported," Leo offered. 

"How is it... oh hell Leo, you're kidding me right? You have to be kidding me? I was at Donna's place for less than half an hour. That's why you asked me where I was and if I was alone, isn't it? Leo... that's what it's all about isn't it?" 

"Yes Josh it is. The person who wrote the story obviously followed you guys back to Donna's but left before you did. I guess they decided to fill in the blanks themselves. If they had any prior knowledge about you two, they'd have known nothing was going on. Hell, if it'd been a local on the job, they wouldn't have looked sideways at you guys in the restaurant. If they had, it would have been to ask you if you knew the Senator who didn't show," Leo explained. 

"So, exactly how bad is this story?" said Josh getting to his feet. 

"Bad," replied CJ. "From the brief outline I've been given... it's just... bad." 

"When will we know exactly what it says?" Josh asked as he paced. 

"I'm having it faxed directly to my office," CJ replied. "I'm just gonna go and check..." 

"Please do," Leo added as they watched CJ leave the room. 

"Geezzz... this is turning into some sort of nightmare. And to think we'd had such a nice evening," ruminated Josh. 

"This is how it works, Josh. We get through one thing, and they find something else to hit us with. It's the nature of the game, you know that," offered Leo. 

"Yeah, but Donna doesn't play this game Leo... this is not what she..." 

"Here it is," stated CJ rushing back into the office. "And may I say when I said it was going to be bad... well it's worse than bad." 

"That's a double negative CJ," commented Sam from his chair. 

Leo took the piece of paper from it and scanned through the words, wincing several times before tossing the paper on the desk for Josh to quickly scoop up. 

"Leo?" Toby questioned. 

"Yeah..." 

"Shit!" exclaimed Josh. "What the... how could..." he stumbled as he quickly read the story. "They can't publish this! It's..." 

"Pass it here Josh," Sam asked. 

Josh read back over the first few lines again before handing it to Sam in disgust. "I'm going to kill someone!" 

Sam looked at the paper and read out aloud. "...**Donna does Deputy. Obviously you don't need a college degree to...** Jesus Christ! Where do they get this shit from?" 

"Josh..." said Leo wanting to calm him. It was a task he knew would be impossible. 

"It's total trash! No, worse than trash! How can they print this garbage?" 

"I dunno Josh, they just did," Leo offered calmly, noting the pain in the younger man's face. 

"But everything they are implying - it's just so... so wrong! I'm gonna get these bastards. I'm gonna crush them into tiny pieces. I won't let them do this to Donna." 

"They're not trying to do this to Donna, they're doing this to you, and by extension the White House," Leo stated. 

"But... have you read this Leo? They're basically calling Donna... Christ, I can't even say it." 

"Yes, and they did this to Laurie too. They didn't care that..." 

"Yeah, but Sam, this is totally different. I mean Laurie was a..." 

"Josh!" Leo interrupted. "don't go there. You and Sam are friends, don't let them get to you guys. And let's not revisit old wounds, okay?" 

"I didn't leave money on her dresser Josh." 

"Neither did I Sam... in fact I didn't even *see* a bloody dresser! This is absolute crap and I'm going to tell them that!" 

"Hang on Josh. I don't think that's a good idea. I need to reiterate that the White House does not comment on..." 

"Yeah, right CJ. That's really sticking up for your friends isn't it. You know, it sounds very similar to '...we might agree that he's screwing her, but we're just not gonna talk about it...' Well they started this, and I'm gonna finish it. Not, CJ, not some weak excuse of a reply - me!" 

"I'm sorry to disagree with you my friend, but that is a really bad idea. Even in a good situation I wouldn't put you in front of the press corps - so I certainly wouldn't do it now when you're so upset," lectured Sam. 

"I'm with Sam on this," added CJ. "It's a big enough mess without also cleaning up anything that you might inadvertently say." 

"Well tough! This is my playground and I'm not letting the bully push me around. I'm going after them." 

"Leo, explain this to him?" said CJ in a pleading voice. "Put us out of our misery and just tell him what will happen?" 

"Toby?" queried Leo. "You've been fairly quiet. As Director of Communication what have you to say?" 

"I say let Barlet's bulldog off the leash. We need a clear message that this will not be tolerated. Donna is a good person, she's never done anything to warrant such a vicious attack or our lack of action." 

"Thank you Toby," added Josh. 

"Toby, you can't be serious?" began CJ. "Let Josh go talk to the press..." 

"Brilliant idea," came the words of Bartlet as he came through the doorway, connecting his office and Leo's." 

There was a mumbles of good mornings from the group as Jed Bartlet entered. 

"Well I don't know about the *good* part... but it is indeed morning. So, Leo briefed me earlier, we have a problem with some rag newspaper?" 

"Yes," replied Sam, handing the faxed copy of the story to him. 

The President scanned the document for a few moments before stopping and looking up at Josh. 

"I don't have my glasses on Josh... but is this saying what I think it is?" 

"Yes Mr. President. And let me take this opportunity right here and now to inform you that it's the biggest load of *crap* I've ever read." 

"So noted Josh. Has anyone contacted you about this yet?" 

"No. No one camped out on my doorstep this morning," Josh replied. 

"Excuse me, Mr. President," came Charlie's voice from the doorway. 

"Hang on Charlie... well maybe Josh it might not be as bad as we think." 

"Has this got something to do with Donna Moss?" Charlie questioned. All eyes turned to him. "Because the switch has her on the phone and she's apparently pretty upset." 

"Shit," muttered Leo, and they all realized the press weren't on Josh's doorstep, because they'd been on Donna's. 

"Get them to put the call through in here," instructed the President. 

Charlie nodded and left, every pair of eyes now trained on the phone, waiting for it to ring. 

"I'll take it," stated the President as the line started flashing. Josh didn't have time to object as the President picked up the receiver. 

"Donna? Donna this is... yes, I thought you might know my voice... Donna we have a bit of a situation, one that I want to emphasis is in no way your fault or Josh's fault... no, don't worry about the facts of the matter, the facts are clearly hidden here, just tell me what's happening there?" 

The President paused for a few moments, listening to Donna. "do you know who the phone calls were from? And you didn't say anything did you? Good, good girl... oh... look I'm sorry..." he covered the mouthpiece. "Someone phoned her parents for a comment." 

"Bastards!" muttered CJ. 

Josh bounced on the balls of his feet, his focus a spot on the wall. He knew if he didn't find something to focus on, he'd tear the room apart. As this was Leo's office, he figured it wouldn't be the best career move to make. 

"Okay, yes... taking the phone off the hook was a good idea. I expect you have someone outside your apartment building when you tried to leave... that many?" he replied to her information. He waved his hand at Leo, "Donna listen to what I want you to do... you put some clothes and whatever you need for a couple of nights into a bag. I'm going to send someone over to get you..." 

"I'll go," said Josh, finally feeling there was something he could do. 

"No Josh, you won't," instructed Leo. 

"But..." 

"I know Josh and I understand your fix-it compulsion," continued Leo, "but the answer is no. CJ..." 

"On my way, I'll be..." 

"Donna! Donna... what was that!" came the President's words in an urgent rush. "Okay, I want you to try and stay calm... get your things together. CJ and an agent will be over shortly to get you... just keep away from the windows, okay?" 

"Jesus, this is getting outta hand. CJ get down to the parking garage, I'll phone through and let them know you're coming," instructed Leo. 

"Right," she replied as she quickly headed for the door. 

"Josh is here Donna... yes, he's fine... okay... I'll put him on. Josh?" 

"Thanks," Josh replied as he rounded Leo's desk and took the receiver from the President. "Hey Donna... look if I'd known you'd go to this much effort to get out of bringing me coffee this morning... Donna... I'm... it's gonna be okay... okay? Honestly, yes it is... someone threw what?" he asked and then winced at her answer. 

The President knew what they were talking about and quietly took the remaining staff members aside. "Someone threw a brick through her window with the word 'whore' written on it." 

"For the love of God... what's going on? This is just... how could anyone do that to Donna," muttered Sam as he rubbed his fingers across his temples. "How did anyone even know about this story? It hasn't even hit the sidewalks yet?" 

"Someone is stirring up trouble. If CJ had a source who heard about it, I'm sure there were plenty of others," Leo remarked bitterly. 

"Leo I want someone posted over at her apartment after she leaves. This could turn ugly," stated Bartlet. 

Toby scoffed, "And it hasn't already? The guy who wrote this... this fabrication... by the time we've finished with him and his gutter journal..." 

"He's gonna be lucky if he gets a gig writing the messages in fortune cookies," Josh finished as he hung up the phone. 

"How's Donna?" queried Sam. 

Josh snorted and threw his hands in the air. "Not good. She's a little better knowing she's getting out of there soon. She's hung up to go and get some things together." 

"She can stay over in the residence for a few days until we clear this up," said the President. 

"Sir, won't that just fuel any rumors?" Josh questioned. 

"Fuelling rumors would be Donna staying at your apartment," stated Leo. "They won't know she's here. It's not like we have to inform the press every time the First Family have guests." 

"But the long term problem is that some rather undesirable types now know where she lives," added the President. 

"Her whole neighborhood is filled with undesirables, Mr. President," added Josh. "She can't go back there, I didn't like her living there in the first place." 

"If it's that bad, then why did she?" Toby asked. 

Josh shrugged. "She said she couldn't afford anything better. And since her roommate moved out she's been living there by herself. Some of the people who applied to share with her were apparently, less than satisfactory." 

"What do we pay her?" the President asked. 

"Not nearly enough for the amount of work she does around here," replied Toby. 

"Leo, look into it will you?" instructed Bartlet. 

"Will do. And in the meantime, Toby, Sam... if Josh is going to say something I want it written down... I don't want a repeat of the last time we let him loose in the pressroom. Go write something." 

"Josh?" 

"Dr. Bartlet... what are you... can I help you?" stammered Josh as he scrambled to his feet. 

"You know you don't have to call me Doctor. I was told you were in with Sam and Toby working on a few words for the press?" she stated. "But when you weren't, Toby suggested I might find you here." 

"Yeah, I... they're good with words. They know me well enough. I figured I'd leave it to them. We pay them to write the words," Josh replied. 

"Sit down Josh," she replied, leaving her detail outside as she closed the door and took a seat opposite him. "You know Donna is over in the residence." 

"Ah... yeah, I thought she might be by now." 

"How are you doing Josh?" 

"Um... I guess I'm, yes... fine thanks." 

"Josh?" 

"Yes Dr. Bartlet?" 

She gave him a smile. "Cut the crap, okay?" 

"Okay." 

"So, let's try this again. How are you doing Josh?" 

"Well... I'm really pissed at the moment... but I want to reign it in before I see Donna because she usually bares the brunt of my bad moods, and this is one bad mood I don't want to inflict on her." 

"Good call. Feel better getting that out?" 

"Yes, thank you." 

"Josh, this isn't her fault and it sure as hell isn't your fault either." 

"Yeah? But you see, if I wasn't who I was... this wouldn't be happening to her." 

"And if I wasn't who I was, I could be telling you to put a fifty on the nose of number five in the third race at Kentucky tomorrow." 

"You'd be a bookie?" 

"No, a damn psychic! Listen Josh, things happens sometimes that no matter what we do right, something wrong is going to come from it. We just have to learn to take it in stride and move on. You hang on to it and blame yourself and pretty soon it eats you away and those around you." 

"They're great words of wisdom Dr. Bartlet - I wish you could have shared them with me after Rosslyn." 

"I did share them Josh, but I shared them with Donna who was berating herself for not being at the Newseum with you that night. So now I get to share them with you." 

"I have never been so glad that she wasn't there." 

"I know, Josh." 

"Thank you, Dr. Bartlet." 

"You're welcome. Now, as I said earlier, Donna is over in the residence." 

"Are you heading that way, maybe I could walk with you?" Josh replied with a smile. 

"I think that's a good idea," she replied, returning the smile as she stood. 

"Hey Donna..." 

"Josh, I'm so sorry for..." 

"Hey, hey - none of that. You have nothing to be sorry for; you've done absolutely nothing wrong," he stated as he took a seat beside her on the sofa. 

"But the story..." 

"Donna we did nothing wrong - nothing. We are going to fix the bastard that wrote that crap. 

"I mean I could sue him for defamation, but that would just keep it out there. What else can I do?" 

"Trust us... trust me. We're going to look after it." 

"I feel so bad... fixing up my mess seems to be half your job these days." 

"Donna, will you get it through that thick damn Wisconsin skull of yours that this is not your mess. And look, the other business, fixed and sorted... it's forgotten. I'm da man, remember?" he joked. 

"I suppose you will want bagels now," she smiled. 

"Nah, not before I speak to the press conference. I wouldn't want to jinx myself." 

"Josh, they're letting you speak? You remember what happened last time you did that?" 

"Why does everyone have to remember that?" he complained. 

"It was fairly big Josh," Donna replied. 

"Well this time it's going to be all written down for me... I can't go wrong. I've told Toby what I want to say, and he's putting it together." 

"Okay, well..." 

"Excuse me, can we come in," said CJ from behind them. Sam closely followed her. 

"Sure," replied Donna trying to smile. 

"We've got something we have to tell you both. And well... if you want to yell at us we'll totally understand," offered Sam. 

"What are you talking about?" quizzed Josh, sitting himself on the floor at Donna's feet to make room for CJ and Sam on the sofa. 

"I... I didn't really have a date last night," CJ began, deciding to stand. 

"Huh... I don't understand?" Josh asked. 

"I didn't have a date." 

"And Toby and I... we could have finished the notes off today. We could have gone out last night," added Sam, stepping out from behind CJ. 

"I don't get it... why did you... hang on... you wanted Donna and I to go out alone last night?" Josh asked. 

"You set this up?" added Donna. 

"Well certainly not the rest of what happened," added Sam. 

"But Leo was the one who suggested the restaurant... he was in on it too?" Josh asked, slightly stunned. "I don't get it, why?" 

"Because... because... we've sat around and watched you two... we figured maybe just maybe if we gave you a little push... it was Valentine's Day... we thought it might just be the, I don't know, motivation for you to wake up and see you two were meant for each other," rambled CJ. 

"What made you all think I didn't already know how I felt about Donna?" he asked quietly as he picked up one of her hands and gently rubbed his thumb over the back of it. 

"You knew? You know? But you've never said anything Josh. We've watched you guys. You've never once said anything that would indicate..." 

"He didn't need to, I knew," said Donna, looking down at Josh. She gave him a faint smile as she reached out and ran the fingers on her free hand down his cheek to rest on his jaw. "I knew." 

"I don't get it? You both knew?" Sam asked with a dumbfounded expression. "Have you ever talked about it to each other?" 

"No," replied Donna, shaking her head. "If we... it would have been out there." 

"We'd have to deal with it, no turning back," Josh added. "There's a level of accountability..." 

"A standard of behavior to be upheld that is beyond reproach," added Donna. "While we work at the White house..." 

"This is how it has to be," Josh finished. 

"Yes," Donna sighed breathlessly. 

"I think we just blew *that* to hell," Josh smiled up at her. 

"Ah huh," nodded Donna. 

"Donna, can we talk about it later? I've got a press conference to give." 

"Am I going to lose my job Josh?" she asked quietly. 

"If you go, then I go - it's that simple." 

"Josh don't..." 

"It's that simple Donna. I'll be back a little later. Try to get some rest or something, 'kay?" 

Donna nodded as Josh stood and looked at his co-workers. "I'm not sure what to say... thank you I guess for caring about us that much, but next time... don't care that much okay?" 

"Yeah Josh... look, we're... it's turned into a mess," offered Sam. 

"Okay my friend," replied Josh patting Sam on the shoulder. "Let's just... I have some press to terrorize." 

"Now remember, just stick to what was written," instructed CJ as they strode along the hallways leading to the Press Room. 

"CJ... I know how to read from a piece of paper," Josh whined. 

"I'm sure you do, just remember, stick to what was written," she repeated ignoring him. 

They were a little early, but the press gaggle was already waiting for him. 

"Hey, how's Donna?" Josh was asked before he even made it behind the podium. 

"Ah... Mike, listen..." 

"No, off the record Josh." 

Josh looked at the other reporters around Mike and they all nodded, there were no signs of pencils or recorders. 

"Off the record?" Josh repeated. 

"Josh..." CJ warned. 

"Hey CJ, this is us, not some sniveling gutter reporter," added Terri. "We want to help... if we can spin it for you, then Donna gets to *not* have her name, face and garbage about her spread through the papers for weeks. We like Donna." 

"So you guys all know this report thing is a bunch of crap, right?" 

"Hey, this is you and Donna." 

There was a chuckle amongst the reporters, and nods of agreement amongst them. 

"So, you want to stop this happening to Donna?" 

"Look Josh, with all due respect, if it wasn't for Donna, I don't think you'd still be Deputy Chief of Staff." 

Josh gave a little chuckle and smiled. "The only reason I'm alive today is because of Donna Moss. I mean physically after Rosslyn, well the doctors plugged up the holes and patched me back together again... but afterwards... Donna was there. She kept me sane, she kept everyone in the office sane. She did such an amazing job holding the office together and I'm surprised they didn't cut me loose and just give her my job," said Josh with a smile. "When I was a royal pain in the ass... which I admit was fairly often, she yelled at me, stopped me feeling sorry for myself - made me do all the damn exercises the doctors told me I had to... made me eat properly - I actually think my mother deputized her. When I got back in the office, she made sure I didn't push myself too hard because she knew where my limit was... guys... you all know Donna... I owe her more than you will ever fathom." 

Josh was met with silence at the end of his praise, so he felt safe to continue. "Now, I have something prepared, so perhaps we should go *on* record... then I'll hand the rest of this briefing over to CJ." 

Josh rattled off the words Toby and Sam had prepared for him. CJ knew they wouldn't quote him on any of his previous comments, they would go with the mood. 

They were going to look after Donna. 

For those who had been part of the White House press corps long enough to know Donna, it would be because they liked her. For those who didn't really know Josh's assistant, it was because they knew it wouldn't be a wise career move to try and find substance in the tabloid gutter rag. 

Josh was heading to see Leo, when the President ambushed him in the hallway. 

"Josh, come and see me for a minute will you?" instructed the President. 

"Yes Sir," replied Josh, as she broke into step with Bartlet. 

"How did the press conference go? You haven't got me *not* supporting any other government policy have you?" 

"Sir, really... it was just one time... why does everyone have such a hard time letting it go? 'Cause I've got to tell you Sir, I've let it go." 

"Ah my friend, that one will follow you forever," replied Bartlet with a chuckle as he led Josh into the Oval office. 

"You wanted to speak to me Sir?" 

"Yes," he replied, taking a seat behind his desk and nodding for Josh to sit in a chair. "I believe CJ and Sam have 'fessed up to their involvement in the VDDP?" 

"Sir? The what?" 

"Valentine's Day dinner plan." 

"Oh that..." 

"And implicated Leo as an accomplice?" 

"Yes." 

"And named me as the mastermind of the plan?" 

"You Sir? No, no... they haven't tried to shift any blame to you whatsoever Sir," replied Josh shaking his head. 

"Damn fools... falling on their swords. It was my idea Josh... and by God I don't think Abby will ever let me live this one down." 

"Excuse me? Are you saying..." 

"Yes Josh, that's exactly what I'm saying. Do you really think you could have got reservations at Le Rivege without my help? I just figured it was Valentine's Day and well the only people who didn't seem to see this thing between you and Donna *were* you and Donna. But I hear we got that wrong too?" The President asked thoughtfully. 

"Yes Sir." 

"Abby told me not to meddle. She told me I was a damn jackass for interfering and predicted it would all go to hell... and it has. And the worst thing about it all is that now that I know the two of you had some unwritten, unspoken rule - well the press aren't going to let either of you out of their sight for the rest of the administration." 

"I was guessing that Sir. And I think Donna was too. We've got another couple of years and then we can do what we want and not have to worry what anyone will say or think," Josh replied. 

"Is that how Donna feels about this?" the President asked, leaning back in his chair. 

"I'm not sure Sir, I haven't spoken to her since the press conference, I was heading over to the residence to speak to her," he answered. 

"I'm sorry it's turned out like this Josh, I wish I could tell you there was another way... but I don't think there is," nodded Bartlet. 

"I understand Sir... we serve at the pleasure of the President. That has to be our first priority and we won't let you down," Josh replied seriously. 

"You've all given up so much to get me here and to keep me here..." 

"We serve at the pleasure of the President," Josh repeated with a smile. 

"Okay, we're done here. You'd better go and see that assistant of yours," Bartlet motioned. 

"Thank you Sir," replied Josh, before standing to leave the room. 

As Josh headed to the stairway, he was met with the sight of Donna bouncing down the stairs, two at a time. 

"What are you doing?" questioned Josh as their eyes met. 

"Getting back to my desk before all the good work I have done comes well... undone," she replied offhandedly. 

"I thought I said you should rest? Forget about work today?" he chided, pulling her down to sit on the stairs next to him. 

She scoffed back at him. "And since when do you think telling me *that* would work?" 

"Well... Donna I was thinking we should talk," he remarked, taking her hands in his. 

"Josh, am I being fired?" 

"No! No, never... this place couldn't run without you. Well at least my part of this place couldn't." 

"Are you being fired?" 

"No." 

"Am I being transferred to another area of the West Wing?" 

"See response to question number one," he replied. 

"So, do we still have two years, eleven months, four days and ohhh..." 

"Let's not get into the hours Donna, not that I don't doubt you could probably pin point it down to the minute," Josh interrupted. "I'm guessing you are saying what I already know?" 

"I think so. I mean, what's two years, eleven..." 

"Months, four days, etc., etc., yeah I know... compared to?" 

"Compared to where we've been and where the rest of our lives are headed?" 

"Yeah," Josh replied with a breathy sigh. 

"Okay then, well I'm sure there is work that is waiting for me," replied Donna. 

"Look Donna, if there was any other way..." 

"Josh, please... you don't think I know?" 

"Yeah... I promise I will make it up to you one day... okay?" 

"You can count on that!" she laughed. 

"Donna, the press... they were okay... but there are going to be some that aren't part of the White House press corp. that are going to try and say some stuff..." 

"It's okay Josh, I've calmed down. I read what was said..." 

"What! Who showed you? You shouldn't have had to read..." 

"Josh, I *asked* to see it. I mean, everyone else is going to see it. You've obviously seen it. I needed to know what it said. But anyway, you and I know the truth, the people who matter to us know the truth... other than that... they're just words on paper. They can't hurt me, they can't hurt us." 

"You sound so sure about all of this," remarked Josh, tilting his head to the side and giving her a puzzled smile. 

"It's because I *am* sure about this." 

"What would I do without you Donnatella?" 

"You'd never find a thing, be constantly late for meetings, and never have research completed in time for..." 

"Okay... okay!" he laughed. "I get the picture." 

"I'm a talented artist," she mused. "Anyway, I can't sit here forever chatting with you. I think we're making the agents nervous." 

"Okay," he replied looking around at the inconspicuous secret service that was stationed within the area. He stood and held out a hand to help her up. "Let's go do some work and see what chaos the temp has created." 

"No more than you could have I'm sure," Donna replied. 

"So... how many hours Donna?" 

"Four." 

"Four?" he questioned. 

"Yes." 

"We can do this?" 

" Josh Lyman, you're the Deputy Chief of Staff of the United States of America and I'm..." 

"The Deputy *Deputy* Chief of Staff of the United States of America." 

"And together we can do anything!" she laughed. 

"Well, don't tell Batman and Robin we possess a super strength to outrank them!" 

"Never!" 

Sequel - "Taking Care - Of Friends"


End file.
